Alistar
| date = October 27, 2009 | crdate = 7th Week | health = 90 | attack = 30 | spells = 50 | difficulty = 30 | hp = 468 (+114) | mana = 192 (+33) | damage = 57 (+3.375) | armor = 14.5 (+3.5) | magicresist = 30 (+0) | critical = 3.05 (+.45) | attackspeed = 0.55 (+1%) | dodge = 0 (+0) |range = 125 |speed = 300 }}left|200px is a Champion in League of Legends.Alistar Profile Page at the Official Web Page Alistar is an hybrid of a tank and a support and also pusher. His main strength is his durability as he has a large amount of hitpoints, a heal, and crowd control abilities. Story The mightiest warrior ever to emerge from the minotaur tribes of the Great Barrier, Alistar defended his tribe from all of Valoran's many dangers; that is, until the coming of the Noxian army. Alistar was lured from his village by the machinations of Keiran Darkwill, Baron Darkwill's youngest son, and commander of the Noxian expeditionary force. When Alistar returned home, he found his village burning and his family slain. Bellowing with rage, he charged an entire regiment of Noxus's elite, slaughtering them by the hundreds. Only the intervention of some of Noxus's most skilled summoners checked Alistar's rage. Brought in chains to Noxus, Alistar spent the intervening years as a gladiator pitted in endless battle for the entertainment of Noxus's wealthy leaders. Alistar's once noble soul slowly twisted, and he would have been lost to insanity if not for Ayelia, a young servant girl who befriended him and eventually arranged for his escape. Suddenly free, Alistar joined the newly-formed Institute of War as a champion, hoping to one day visit his final vengeance against Noxus and to find the girl who once again gave him hope. "If you intend to grab the bull by the horns as a summoner, Alistar might have something to say about that" Abilities Removed Abilities Quotes Upon Selection *''"Nothing can hold me back!"'' Movement/Attacking *''"You must follow."'' *''"I know the way."'' *''"Nothing can hold me back."'' *''"Stampede!"'' *''"Now I'm angry."'' Taunt *''"Mess with the bull and you get the horns!"'' Joke *''"You can't milk those."'' Strategy *Using Pulverize can allow you to establish better positioning for Headbutt. *Innervating Locket with Triumphant Roar allows Alistar to sustain his team's pushes. *Using Flash can allow you catch your target off guard to knock them back into your allies with Pulverize and Headbutt. Guides *Guide:DevilForgeKing's Alistar *Selfless Guide to Alistar -- More team-centric guide Skins Alistar OriginalSkin.jpg|Original Skin Alistar BlackSkin.jpg|Digital Collector's Edition Pre-order Skin "Black Minotaur" Alistar GoldenSkin.jpg|Golden Skin Alistar MatadorSkin.jpg|Matador Skin Trivia *Black Minotaur is one of the four Collector's Edition Skins. *His name is a word play of Allstar, the version of DotA created by Guinsoo *The Matador Skin is probably a tribute to the famous bullfightings in Mexico. The Skin itself is paradox however, considering the role-switch of Matador and Bull. *The Matador Skin is actually a tricute to the famed tale of Ferdinand the bull, who would rather smell flowers than participate in bullfights. References